Understanding the characteristics of geologic formations and fluids located therein is important for effective hydrocarbon exploration and production. Formation evaluation relies on accurate petrophysical interpretation derived from a diverse set of logging technologies. One such technology, nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR), can be used to estimate formation characteristics such as porosity and permeability of rocks, to perform fluid typing and determine fluid volumes, and to estimate fluid characteristics such as viscosity.
Porosity and other properties derived from NMR measurements (e.g., fluid volumetrics, permeability, saturation, viscosity, fluid typing, pore size distribution) can be affected by various motions of an NMR tool. Accounting for such motions is important for acquisition of accurate estimations of formation characteristics based on NMR measurements.